The Easterling Princess The Fellowship of the Ring
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Asta is the daughter of an Easterling King and Queen who follow Sauron. When she was left for dead Gandalf found her and asked her to join him in Rivendell to join the fellowship to destroy the ring. Seeing that she is an Easterling is there any way that the other members of the fellowship get past the idea of her being who she is? Boromir/OC


The Easterling Princess: The Fellowship of the Ring

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Asta is the daughter of an Easterling King and Queen who follow Sauron. When she was left for dead Gandalf found her and asked her to join him in Rivendell to join the fellowship to destroy the ring. Seeing that she is an Easterling is there any way that the other members of the fellowship get past the idea of her being who she is? Boromir/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings the Fellowship of the ring. I do own Asta though.

**Authoress Note: **Another Lord of the Rings Story by me. I couldn't help it, but write another one. I will probably have three different Lord of the Rings stories up here on the site. I hope that you all enjoy it. Without further ado The Easterling Princess: The Fellowship of the Ring.

Chapter 1

The Choice

_The world is beginning to change. The ring has been found and now the choice lays ahead of Middle-Earth. Will they decide to destroy it or will it fall back into the hands of Sauron? A meeting among all those who are involved decide the fate of the ring. _

A woman was riding a black horse towards Rivendell. You could only see her eyes due to the gold and black scarf that covered her mouth, nose, and her hair. Her violet colored eyes were locked onto Rivendell. She stopped outside of the city of Rivendell. She got off of her horse knowing that she had all eyes on her. She was an Easterling and was far away from home. She had been through so much in the last year.

She had been left for dead by her own people when they had gone to war against some people of Gondor. Sauron had exiled her when she had begun to get back on her feet and healed. He had seen no more use in her. It didn't matter how hard she tried, it was not going to get her back in Sauron's good graces.

She stopped at the gates of Rivendell. She never thought that she would see an elvish town from her own eyes. She felt eyes on her. She knew that they knew what she was by what she wore. She clicked her tongue telling her horse to move forward. She clicked her tongue again and her horse stopped inside of the gate. She never thought that she would be here to be in the eyes of others in a meeting to decide the fate of the ring that ruled them all. She was asked by none other than Gandalf the Grey to come to this meeting after he had saved her life.

_So much for a welcoming party here. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy. _She thought to herself as took her horse to the stables to rest from the long ride to Rivendell. She came out and knew that the meeting was about to start. She saw the same man that had saved her life. "Gandalf." She said softly.

"You made it just in time for the council meeting." Said Gandalf looking at the violet eyed woman.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She said with a smirk behind her scarf that she wore.

"Follow me." He said to her.

She followed him towards the area of where the Council of Elrond was meeting at. She took her place next to Gandalf. She didn't remove her scarf from her hair or face. It was one of the things that she refused to do.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate- this one doom." Elrond gestured to the pedestal that was in the middle of the room. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Asta watched a small young man walk towards the pedestal that was in front of them. She raised her eyebrow as she watched him place the ring down onto it. _So that is the Ring that rules us all. _She thought to herself as she looked at it. "The Doom of Man." She said, as she looked at it.

A man stood up. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying. Your doom is near at hand." He walked towards the ring. "Isildur's Bane is found."

Gandalf and Elrond exchanged concerned looks towards one another.

His hand reached out towards the ring. "Isildur's Bane."

Elrond stood up. "Boromir!" He yelled causing Asta to jump.

Gandalf stood up. "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Asta looked at Gandalf in concern. She had heard the Black Speech from Mordor due to the time that her family was called upon.

They returned to their seats.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond said to Gandalf.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf said, his voice was raspy from the force of the words that he had said earlier. He went back to his seat.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He asked as he paced. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces or Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" Boromir said before he stopped pacing.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other mater." A man with dark hair said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He hissed out.

A blond haired elf stood up. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

Asta looked out of the corner of her eyes at Aragorn. _This is Isildur's heir? Really? Who would have thought that he was in the eyes of the people after all of this time? _She thought to herself.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn told the blond haired elf that had stood up to Boromir.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Boromir went back to his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf said.

Asta crossed her arms. She knew this was to be true. She closed her eyes trying to ignore what the ring was saying to her.

_**Asta... Asta... Take me back... you will be rewarded... your life as you know it will become better... Asta... Asta...**_

Asta gripped her black tunic that she wore. She closed her eyes in pain trying to force the ring's words from her mind. There was no way that she was going to risk her life returning the ring to Sauron after what he had done to her by exiling her from her own people. She had made her choice to live in exile and try to better herself and fight against Sauron.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond told them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" A dwarf said grabbing his ax and approached the pedestal. "ARGH!" He yelled, as he strikes the ring. He was thrown back his ax was shattered.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast it back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond told them all. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Asta glared a the man from her seat. _That is why I wear this scarf... _She thought to herself. She hated the idea that Boromir had no idea what it was like in Mordor.

Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leaped to his feet. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Boromir raised to his feet. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli yelled.

Asta watched what was happening between all of the council members. A huge fight erupted all through the council members. "I didn't come here to listen to this." She muttered to herself. Her eyes not leaving the council members. She watched Gandalf trying to stop them from fighting.

Frodo stood up onto his feet. "I will take it!" He yelled once catching Asta's sight. "I will take it."

The fight had begun to die down.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way."

Gandalf walked towards the young hobbit. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed his hand onto Frodo's shoulder.

Aragorn raised onto his feet. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He bowed in front of Frodo. "You have my sword."

Asta stood up. "And my sword and knowledge." She said bowing her head slightly.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said.

"And my ax." Gimli said.

Boromir walked over to them. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Another hobbit said from jumping over the bushes.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said amused.

Two others appeared to join the other two hobbits. "Wait! We are coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." Merry said.

"Anyway you need people to intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Asta shook her head lightly. _This is a mistake bringing three other hobbits with us. _She thought, as she looked at the hobbit that had no idea of what he was getting into.

"Ten companions... so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond said.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked.

Asta rolled her eyes when she heard him ask that. She should have known that he was going to ask something like that.

"Lord Elrond are you certain to have an Easterling being part of the Fellowship." Legolas asked, glaring at the scarf covered woman keeping everything hidden from them.

"Even this Easterling is a woman." Boromir said adding his sense in.

Asta felt all eyes on her. She knew of course that there was no way that they were going to accept her right away.

"Gandalf knows her." Elrond said, looking at the two of them. "And I do not question him."

Asta glared at the two of them. "Sauron had me exiled." She stated. "I may be an Easterling, but I know what awaits for us in Mordor." She said looking directly at Boromir.

Boromir glared at her. "You would. You are the enemy."

"Was the enemy. I would never side with Sauron ever again." She yelled as she removed part of her scarf showing her face. A jagged scar ran across her right cheek and over her eye. She didn't care if they saw her scar because she wanted them to understand of why she was there. She wanted to help them and remain in exile.

"Everyone this is Princess Asta... of the Easterling people." Gandalf said introducing her. He had a knowing look on his face. "And she doesn't mean us any harm. She wishes to help."

"If she wishes to help, then she shouldn't even be part of this team." Boromir said outraged.

Asta left the group to think. She had been alone for a long amount of time and being with nine others was going to bother her a lot.

"Is it enough that I voutch for her?" Gandalf asked, looking at Boromir. "She knows what she is doing. Just let her help us. She won't steer us wrong."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Night had come and Asta hadn't gone to dinner since no one trusted her. She looked down on the ground and let out a soft sigh. Her face was covered up with her scarf. Her mind had been on what had happened. She crossed her arms in thought of what was to come on this case. She didn't know what to do if they didn't trust her, but she wasn't going to show her worry.

"You are disappointed that Boromir doesn't trust you?" A male voice said, coming towards her.

Asta turned and saw Aragorn standing there. "Sir Aragorn. What do you want?" She asked blinking a few times.

"You know that they have the right of seeing you as a threat, but I do trust you. You know what we're to face in Mordor. Don't let Boromir get to you."

Asta rolled her eyes. "It's not like he is going to trust me anytime soon. Just like the others. Gandalf and you are the only ones that can trust me. Even if I have to prove it to you. I can."

Aragorn put his hand on her shoulder. "They will trust you soon enough."

"I should go." She said softly. "We got a long day of travel tomorrow. Have a good evening." She said bowing her head a little bit before leaving to go get some rest. She walked to her room and went inside of it. She let out a sigh as she removed her scarf that covered her face and hair. Her black locks were tied up messily on the top of her head. A gold chain was around her head and a single glittering red stone was in the middle of it. On each of her ears held gold on them as well. Three on her right and two on her left.

She removed her gear that she normally wore when she was traveling. She removed her shoes and decided to try and sleep.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Translations

Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.- One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.

Havo dad, Legolas- Sit down, Legolas.

That is the end of chapter 1. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I know that Asta isn't a normal girl. She is going to give everyone a run for their money. She also isn't going to be a Mary Sue. I have a thing against Mary-Sues. Let me know what you think of my character and this story. It will be an AU much later on in the story. Until next time.


End file.
